You'd Better Find Somebody To Love
by svvya
Summary: A collection of oneshots, a different one for every pairing, canon and non, that I can come up with. Suggest your favorite and see a story about them! Chapter 4: KyoxShigure: Once Upon a Time
1. Kyoru: Too Sweet

Hihi! So this is a collection (I sure do a lot of collections... Too many?) of oneshots. The only guideline I'm giving myself is: Each is a different pairing. Any pairing. Every pairing I can think of. It should be interesting, yeah?

So, I already have the canon ones down, and some popular ones like Yukiru. The thing is (and this is where you come in, dear readers) my mind might not be creative or daring enough to come up with cah-razy ones that could be fun...

So if you have any ideas of pairing you like or would just like to see, just give me a shout in the reviews or wherever. 'Cause if you suggest it, I'll write it.

Sorry about the obnoxious A/N. Here's another obnoxious thing: _Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket in any way, shape, or form_.

The first story is my favorite pairing: KyoxTohru. It's just short and goofy, since I write a lot of Kyoru. Please enjoy!

Oh, and there's one spoiler for the end of the series.

--

The day of School Defense Force second-in-command, Kakeru Manabe, began normally enough. He went to school, slept through his boring classes, and began his (important and thrilling) patrol route at lunch time with the loveable, but annoying, Kimi.

Of course, Kakeru was annoying, too, so they made a good team.

The halls were almost completely empty; most of the students were in the cafeteria eating. Everything was peaceful, quiet, and as it should have been, until...

A disturbance.

Kakeru and Kimi stopped at the sound of voices around the corner in front of them, both eager to eavesdrop. Knowing secrets of the other students was, of course, one of the perks of patrolling.

"Are we allowed to be up here?" It was a worried girl's voice.

An unconcerned boy answered her. "I dunno... Probably."

There was a silence in which Kakeru imagined the pair was making out... Or _something_. Why else be in a deserted hallway? He couldn't think of a reason.

"Why are we hiding?" The girl again.

"We're not really hiding... We just left without telling your friends where we were going."

"Oh... Why?"

"Because this is the only time we're gonna get to be alone together. Here it's your friends, at home it's Shigure who won't leave us alone, because he's convinced I'll 'deflower' you or some crap like that."

It dawned on Kakeru who was around the corner. He tapped Kimi on the shoulder and mouthed, _It's Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda._

She cocked her head to the side and mouthed, _What?_

"It's Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda," he whispered.

It made sense. Ever since Tohru had gotten out of the hospital, the two had been spending every waking second together, and were clingier than ever. Kyo had really loosened up, which made everyone's lives easier, but there was a downside.

Kyo and Tohru were so affectionate and lovey-dovey that they made anyone in the vicinity sick. They acted so adorable that no one could stand it.

God only knew what they were like alone.

"Oh!" Kimi nodded, although she didn't bother to use her spying-on-lovebirds voice.

Kakeru shushed her just as Tohru's voice could be heard again.

"Did you hear that?"

"It was probably just someone coming down the hall."

"But I didn't hear footsteps..." Tohru's voice became hushed and alarmed. "Wh-What if it's a ghost?"

"A ghost? Really?" It sounded like Kyo was having a hard time stifling laughter. "You're afraid of the weirdest things."

"But... What if..."

"Shh. Here, open your mouth."

There was silence and then a giggle. Kakeru and Kimi exchanged wide-eyed glances, both of their minds flashing to naughty things.

"Do you want some more?"

"Mm-hm."

What the hell was going on in there?!

"Okay. Take it."

Silence. Laughter.

Then a high-pitched: "Give it to me!"

"Woaaaah... Time to intervene," Kakeru whispered.

Kimi stifled a giggle and nodded. "This is so scandalous!"

They rounded the corner and stopped. The scene was both disappointing and, well, more realistic than anything the dirty minds of Kakeru and Kimi had come up with.

Kyo and Tohru were sitting on the floor. One of Kyo's arms was around Tohru's shoulders and the other was above his head, holding something out of her reach. Tohru was straining to grab it, and they were both laughing.

After a few more seconds of this, Kyo planted a _chaste_ kiss on Tohru's lips and, while her face reddend, popped whatever he had in his hand into her mouth.

An opened chocolate bar sat in front of the two.

Kakeru and Kimi retreated back around the corner before the couple stopped focusing on each other and noticed them.

"Do you want a piece, Kyo-kun?"

"Nah, I don't like sweet things."

"Really?"

"Well, except for you."

Kakeru clutched at his stomach. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Kimi yawned. "I'm bored now. Let's go somewhere else."

Kakeru nodded and they began to walk back the way they came, patrolling duty forgotten.


	2. Haruki: Unavoidable

Oh man, this one was so much fun to write! I thought this turned out pretty swell, too! I must admit, I'm a big fan of HaruxYuki... If they both didn't have people they were with, they'd be the perfect couple. They're cute, anyway!

Anyhow... This story is for dragondustbubblez, my first reviewer!! Thank you very much ^.^ I hope the situation is awkward enough for you... Yuki feels plenty awkward anyway.

So, please enjoy this Haruki fic (is that the correct abbreviation? Ah, well, it's fine). R (and R, too if you want to tell me what you thought, or request a pairing)

--

"Yuki, darling, wait." Yuki Sohma did not wait, despite the urging of a calm, male voice behind him. On the contrary, he picked up his pace, anxious to get away from the boy trailing him.

"Yuki..." The hallways were loud, Yuki could lie and tell Haru he didn't hear him in his rush to get to class... Although... That lie was getting old. Perhaps he was so interested in making sure he was holding the right books for class he couldn't pay attention to anything else... Something like that.

He had been avoiding Haru for some time now and, even though he felt guilty about it, he couldn't think of another solution. Avoiding him had started gradually and had escalated in the past few weeks, going from cutting casual conversations short to using every possible excuse so he didn't have to talk to Haru at all.

It was pathetic, but he couldn't take it. He and Haru were both nearly adults, and, for a while, it was Haru's constant teasing he couldn't take. It seemed like go to any length to make Yuki blush. He always acted affectionate in front of other people- like they were in a relationship- until Yuki would have to say something that made everyone feel awkward. He had thought that it was teasing, anyway, but as they got older and more mature (about most things, at least) Haru's behavior had only intensified.

Yuki was starting to think that Haru wasn't teasing- That he really loved Yuki as more than a friend... And Yuki wasn't sure how he felt about that. He had to admit that he wasn't really opposed to the idea of being in a relationship with Haru, but-

"Ah, Yuki-senpai?" Yuki was jolted out of his thoughts by a first-year girl's voice. He stopped, feeling obligated as Student Council President to hear what she had to say.

"Yes, Himari-san?"

The girl's face reddened and he could just see the thought _He knows my name!!_ flashing through her mind. "Um- Um- Ah- There's someone trying to get your attention behind you... I don't know if you- um- heard him... Oh, here he is now, so- uh- never mind."

"I finally caught you." _Crap. _Before Yuki could think of a polite way to leave the girl, Haru had caught up to him. Yuki's face pinked slightly when the Cow put his arm around his waist and tried to pull him in the opposite direction he wanted to go. "We really need to talk, Yuki, dear."

Yuki's blush deepened as he detatched Haru's arm from himself. "Stop it, Haru!" Yuki had spoken louder than he meant to, and now more than a few students had stopped to see what was going on. "...Okay? Just stop."

Haru fixed him with an innocently confused stare. "What do you want me to stop?"

Yuki crossed his arms, uncomfortable. The staring students had formed a small circle around the two, and it was getting larger and larger every passing second. Yuki didn't want to have a confrontation in front of the whole school, but it seemed unavoidable.

He took a deep breath and just said it. "Stop doing weird things like putting your arms around me and calling me pet names. Stop... Stop..." He wanted to say: _Stop confusing me_, but didn't plan on confessing his confusion to Haru, much less the rest of Kaibara High, all of which seemed intent on hearing his conversation.

"Stop what?" A voice called out from the crowd.

Yuki gripped his books tighter and looked down at the ground. Maybe if he willed hard enough he would disappear.

But Yuki was confused. So confused. Whenever Haru teased him (or didn't tease him) and acted like they were in a relationship, Yuki got a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach... And he couldn't always explain it away as having eaten something bad or having a cold.

It would start by feeling like he was falling off a cliff, but not exactly unhappy about it. Then his heart would start beating faster than normal, and his mind would decide to chime in something ridiculous like: This isn't so bad. Today seems like a good day to give in to your feelings.

But he wouldn't; he _couldn't_. He was already a cursed by a vengeful spirit of the Chinese Zodiac, wouldn't he be even more of a freak if he was in a relationship with another guy? Wouldn't his classmates ostrasize him more than he already ostrasized himself?

He was afraid to find out.

"Yuki... I'm just expressing how I feel about you... And how you feel about me. We love each other." The hall was deathly silent. Yuki wanted to run away, the floor to swallow him up, to bury his red face in his hands, anything to keep from seeing the faces of his shocked classmates and Haru, who seemed completely unbothered.

"Haru, I- uh- we- that is- uh-" he stuttered uselessly for a few second before he found his voice. "I mean, we're both guys."

Haru's eyes widened in mock surprise and he looked down at himself. "Really? I sure had it all wrong."

The crowd laughed and Yuki cringed. His life wasn't a sitcom; he didn't need sound effects.

However, Haru making a joke told Yuki that he really wasn't being serious, and he could leave. He turned to go, planning on skipping his next class and hiding in the bathroom until talk of this died down, but Haru was speaking again.

"Yuki, I know I'm in love with you because you're the most important person in the world to me." A soft "_Aww_" escaped from the crowd. "When I'm around you I can't think or breath right... And I know you feel the same way."

Yuki grit his teeth and stared down at the books in his hands, sure he was about to die of embarassment. "Stop, Haru, _please_."

But his pleading was no use. "You're flustered whenever I talk to you, I can see you blushing right now, and when I do this-"

Everyone present, Yuki included, gasped when Haru came up behind him and snaked his arms around Yuki's middle. But when Haru pulled him close enough that they were pressed up against each other and he could rest his chin on Yuki's shoulder, Yuki choked and dropped his books.

"-I can feel you shiver." Haru finished in a little above a whisper, and as his breath tickled Yuki's ear, he _did_ shiver.

_Oh god. Oh god. We're so close. Too close._

Before Yuki's heart could slow down, or he could regain his senses that had been scrambled, Haru let go of him, grabbed his shoulders, and spun him around so they were standing face to face.

They were so close that their noses bumped together, and all Yuki could see were his big brown eyes. He was beginning to feel lightheaded and his knees began to tremble.

Before Yuki had time to realize that he couldn't breath, Haru gently slipped his arm around Yuki's waist and then (much less gently) put his free hand behind Yuki's head and forced their lips together.

Yuki's eyes closed of their own accord and his heart was beating so fast that he was sure it was about to explode. For about half a second, he pushed on Haru's chest to try and separate from him, but in that time, the thought _This is wrong_ turned into _This is right_, and he grabbed onto Haru's shirt to pull him closer.

When Haru pulled out of the kiss, Yuki was seeing spots- or perhaps fireworks- and was swaying slightly. He took a deep breath and let his head fall down onto Haru's shoulder, his emotions spent.

Applause and cheers erupted around them, and Yuki groaned. Everyone in the school had seen that, hadn't they?

"We'll be in town all week," Haru deadpanned.

Yuki lifted his head and Haru smiled.

"I knew you'd come around, dear." His eyes were sparkling, but serious. He entwined his fingers with Yuki's and whispered into his ear, "Now you have a choice. I can walk you to your next class, or we can go find somewhere private and _talk_ about our new relationship."

Before Yuki answered, Haru kissed him lightly on the cheek and said, "Good choice."

He lead Yuki away from the crowd, his embarassment, and his reservations. Yuki looked at his hand and the confident boy holding it and couldn't remember...

_What was I confused about, again?_

--

I hope you liked it! Next up is an Akigure!


	3. AkiGure: Vengeance

Gah! This took me a long time, sorry! I've actually been working on this fic since before the pairing was requested, but the request finally gave some inspiration.

This is for my second reviewer, NicholeRose. Thank you for the nice review, and I hope you like this! It's not really from their childhood, but it is set before the manga.

Anyway, everyone, prepare to get ANGST'D. Akito just doesn't get it. Neither does Shigure. There is also a moderate amount of cursing, and a SPOILER about Akito. It's pretty common knowledge now, though, right? So... Yeah... Just so you're all aware.

Please enjoy!!

One more thing, this one is potentially confusing. It is an AkiGure, but told in first person (myfirstfiirstpersonficeversopleasebegentle)... By both of them... A line break indicates POV change, but it should be pretty clear. Shigure will start us off:

--

Three weeks. Twenty-one days and counting since I had been horribly, awfully betrayed. Three weeks since Akito had slept with Kureno, and she still hadn't apologized to me.

I walked in on them, and at least Kureno had the decency to look ashamed, he tried to give feeble explanations to justify what I had seen the two do, but Akito hadn't so much as blushed.

Well, the only sensible thing I can think of to do to avenge this broken heart of mine is to betray the cruel woman I'm in love with in the same way she betrayed me: Cheating on _her_.

Because I still love my horrible goddess, but even so, this can't go unpunished.

* * *

I don't feel guilty about what I did. I know Shigure expects me to apologize, but why should I? Kureno belongs to me. Even though his Curse had broken, he _is_ still mine.

Don't get me wrong. Kureno knows he still belongs to me, but I needed to remind him. This 'betrayal' was not because I needed to be comforted about anything, but because I needed to irrevocably claim him.

Maybe the way I chose was immature, rash, _animal_ even, but I can do what I please with _my _Zodiac.

And I have no regrets.

* * *

I brush a strand of hair out of Ren's face and give her the false impression that I chose her for some other reason than revenge. The truth is simply that I picked the person who would give Akito the most hell about our having sex, and the person who Akito hates most: Her mother.

I actually hate the woman lying next to me.

If she hadn't forced Akito to live her whole life acting like a man, then Akito certainly wouldn't be so… Fucked up right now.

"Are you going to rub this in my daughter's face? I thought you were completely devoted to her." Ren smirks at me knowingly, but she doesn't really know a thing.

I match her smirk and just say, "Times change, Ren-san."

But, hating her aside, you do what you have to for revenge.

Or at the very least, I do.

--

Time passes and I get bored, but I can't leave just yet. I need to wait until someone, preferably someone with a big mouth passes by the door, then I can make a dramatic exit and word about what happened will eventually make its way to Akito. Because that's the only reason I did this, as I said before. After this, she'll know what it's like to be betrayed.

Ren's mouth moves and I block out her voice. It only irritates me, anyway. I look at Ren's face and imagine what Akito would look like with the same long, wild black hair.

It would really make her look more beautiful than she already is, more like a goddess. When we're even I'll have to bring it up.

Then, finally, there are approaching footsteps. I stand up, cutting off Ren in the middle of a sentence- It doesn't really matter though; I didn't hear a word she said.

I have to hurry before the person is completely gone and I have to wait again, so I grab my Kimono and shrug it on, and reach the door in two quick strides.

While opening it, I call behind me, "Thanks for the fun Ren-san. I'm sure I'll see you again." I won't, not like this, unless Akito does something else unforgivable.

I step out into the hallway and see that who is on the other side is the best possible person I could have hoped for.

* * *

"Thanks for the fun, Ren-san. I'm sure I'll see you again." My eyes widen and my mouth drops open in surprise. Shigure is stumbling out of that Devil Woman's room and tying up his kimono.

"Wha- Shi- _What the hell, dog_?!" For maybe the first time in my life, I don't know what to say.

A strange feeling is enveloping me; I don't know what it is. My throat is tight, my vision is fuzzy around the edges, and I think someone is pounding me in the chest repeatedly. This intense feeling can't be jealousy; I don't suffer from a weak feeling like that.

Something is wrong with me.

No. Something is wrong with him.

I have to get away from him.

The Dog has the nerve to follow me and say, "Is there a problem?"

"What… What were you doing in there with _that woman_?" I already know what he did, but it was the only sentence my mind could come up with. I stop, more flustered than I wish I was.

A _Who? Me?_ look passes over Shigure's face, but the Dog can't keep a smirk off of his face for long.

"You really want to know, Akito dear?"

* * *

Akito doesn't want to know. I can tell by her face, but she asked, so she's going to find out. Of course, it would take a while to explain how and why I seduced her mother and, as much as I love smut, I'm not in the mood to go into the dirty details.

Short and sweet does the trick, right?

So I make sure to keep a smile on my face (to let her know who's in control) and take her own face in my hands (to keep it that way) and kiss her with as much passion as I can muster.

My senses are skewed by the kiss as much as I imagine Akito's are. I put my hands on her back to keep her here with me.

I am fighting to keep control of the situation; being near her always intoxicates me. I want to hurt her with this; I don't want to enjoy it. I don't want her to know that I've missed her; that I've wanted her.

I'm doing this to punish her.

I hate her as much as I love her.

This is her fault.

I don't want her, even though her lips are soft and I can feel her icy exterior melting in my arms.

I don't want her, even though she is softening and giving me control for once.

I don't want her; I don't want to forgive her.

I don't want her as far away as she is now.

I just want her close, closer, closest.

I want her to be mine (all of her, all mine), and I want us to forget about anyone but each other.

But she breaks our kiss.

"Shigure-" Her face is red, her eyes are downcast. She's embarrassed and it makes me want her even more.

"Stop it." She tries to push me away.

She is a devil.

No, she is a goddess, but she's burning me up.

I pull her closer to me, wanting more than this chaste embrace, more than just lips touching. We're adults we can reconcile like them. She must know that I want her, that I forgive her now. We're even, we can be together again.

I love her.

* * *

Bastard. He is a bastard.

He hurt me, wasn't that enough for him? No, he _had_ to go into wordless detail. I was asking a fucking rhetorical question, because I was angry.

I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. If I tell myself that enough, I can drown out my other feelings.

I don't need him; I have everyone else at my disposal. I have everyone else, none of whom would ever betray me.

If he would rather have that woman, then fine.

Fine. Fine. Finefinefinefine. If I just say it enough times it will be true.

I untangle myself from Shigure's arms (he disgusts me) and mentally berate myself for giving into him for even a minute (I disgust me). He obviously doesn't want me anymore, so I keep the tears out of my eyes and leave.

He grabs my arm. "Where are you going, dear?"

_And he has the nerve to sound confused! And_ call me dear.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" My voice breaks in the middle of the sentence, but I manage to keep my eyes dry.

Shigure doesn't say anything; he just stands there with an idiotic expression on his face. Like he has no idea why I'm furious. Like he shouldn't have to explain himself.

I try and tug my arm out of his grasp, but he won't let go. He is going to let go, because I am in charge (and I need to get away before I break down).

If he didn't understand that I was angry before, he does now. Claws come out quite literally when women are involved. I am walking away and he is holding his face in his hands.

He doesn't follow me, and when I turn the corner, my face is in my hands as well.

Why did he do this to me when I love him? Why did he rip this hole in my chest?

I hate him.

--

Whew. Anywho, the next one will be KyoxShigure... I'll do my best... Give me some time to think of a plot, though X3


	4. Kyogure: Once Upon a Time

Arg. Sorry this took so long. I won't give you my whole sob story, but in short, it is this: Senior year sucks for writing fanfiction... So. Much. Homework. But... I'm doing my best... -dies-

This is for ChipsAhoyPup! Thank you for your nice reviews; I hope I did alright!

Please enjoy!!

--

It was a pleasant, peaceful morning at the Sohma household- A rare occurrence. Kyo Sohma had just finished his morning run and was currently reveling in the warm spring air. For the first time that week it had stopped raining and the sky was perfectly cloudless. The sun was shining, there was a soft breeze, and-

"What the hell?" A dark shadow had fallen over Kyo, blocking both the sun and the wind. He turned around to discover the cause and sighed at the sight that met him.

"Oh, it's just you. Whaddaya want?" He stared up at Shigure Sohma expectantly.

"Thank you for the warm welcome, Kyon-"

"Don't call me that."

"I would think you would be nicer to someone who is about to do you a great service."

Kyo stifled a yawn. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Shigure's antics, so after a short (less than a second) calculation of the likelihood of Shigure's 'service' being anything useful, he began to walk away.

"Wait, wait! You really, really don't want to miss out on this!" Kyo stopped, rolled his eyes, and turned back around. As annoying as Shigure could be, Kyo always had a difficult time saying no to him.

"Fine. I'm gonna regret this, but what?" He crossed his arms, feigned disinterest, and tried to repress a grin at the way Shigure's face lit up at his words.

"I am going to let you..." Kyo flinched as Shigure waved a few papers in his face. "Read my latest book!"

A sense of great anti-climax washed over Kyo. "Um..."

"It's children's book!" Shigure beamed as Kyo took what he assumed was a manuscript.

"Why do you want me to read it?"

"Because I highly value your opinion and insight."

_Well, that can't be it..._Kyo thought as he walked inside to find a comfortable place to read.

--

Kyo stared down at the manuscript sitting on the kitchen table in front of him and debated opening past the title page. There was no title just the words: "A Masterpiece by Shigure Sohma" written in big, bold letters.

Either Shigure really did value Kyo's opinion and insight (which, admittedly, would be nice), or (much more likely) this was all a plot to scar Kyo for life.

"Well, are you going to read it?" Kyo started at Shigure's voice and looked up to see him sitting across the table from him and staring intently.

"Is this all?" The manuscript consisted of about two pages, excluding the cover page.

"Well, it will look longer with a bigger font." Kyo accepted this as an answer and looked back down at the table. He couldn't quite concentrate, though.

"Are you just gonna sit there and watch me?"

"Does that bother you?"

It really didn't. Shigure was always all over the place and jumping from one thing to the next, so it was nice that his attention was focused on just Kyo for a little while. And just the fact that Shigure would voluntarily sit with him could mean that he maybe-

_Gah, I told myself I was going to stop thinking about crap like that_, Kyo berated himself silently. _Even if he was interested or something, it's not like it could be a serious relationship or anything, because he'd just move onto the next thing as soon as something else caught his eye... Not like I caught his eye or anything._

This was no good. Kyo was thinking faster and faster and getting more and more worked up. Heat was rising to his cheeks and Shigure was still sitting right across from him and staring.

_God dammit._

So Kyo just made a noncommittal grunt and opened up the manuscript.

_Once upon a time_... The story predictably began... _There lived a handsome, generous, and genial dog._

After the first sentence, Kyo stopped. "So this is a bit of an autobiography?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Just keep reading."

_In fact, he was so handsome, generous, and genial that no other animal on earth could resist his charm. This dog had everything he wanted in life: friends, fortune, and all the love money could buy._

"I'm not sure this last part is appropriate for children."

"I plan on having it illustrated when it's published."

"_Fantastic_."

_For many years the dog lived in luxury, carefree and content..._

The story went on in a similar manner for about half a page. Kyo skimmed it until praises of the dog stopped.

_The dog, however, was missing something from his life. It was a fact he was always aware of, but he was never able to figure out what exactly he needed. Until he met a certain cat._

_This cat was the opposite of the dog in every way. The dog was always happy and cheerful, but the dog had never seen a smile pass over the cat's face. While the dog was always surrounded by other animals, the cat was always alone. The dog had everything, whereas the cat had nothing._

Kyo frowned. He wasn't aware that he was going to make a guest appearance.

_When the dog first saw the cat, he was nothing but curious about him. 'How could someone be so unhappy when there are so many good things in the world?' he wondered. The dog did not know everything of the cat's dark past, and only thought that something was wrong with him. The dog tried valiantly to ask the cat why he was always by himself, but the dog, not knowing how to approach a situation delicately, always scared the cat with teasing._

_"Cat," the Dog would say, "why are you always alone? What's wrong with you?" _

_The Dog always thought he was being very helpful and kind and hoped the cat would open up to him, but he did not realize he was being rude and invasive, and was scaring the cat away._

_"I don't want to talk to you!" The cat would often yell. "Why are you asking me personal questions? It's none of your business!"_

_The cat would always run away, and the dog would chase him. He wanted to know what made the cat so upset, because the dog felt an unfamiliar sinking feeling in the bottom of his stomach when he caused the cat to yell, and he didn't know why._

_He gave up on chasing the cat for a little while and asked the other animals about him._

_"I think he acts the way he does because of something tragic in his past," the dog's friend, the snake, told him._

_"Why do you care so much?" The dragon asked him. "What reason do you have for tormenting him so?"_

_The dog could not answer. At first, he chased the car because it was fun, but as he thought, he realized that he had the urge to be around the cat all the time and to be close to him, even if it meant being verbally abused. He didn't know why, but he knew he hated that the cat hated him, and wanted to understand him._

_"Ah," the wise dragon said, "that's love. Love doesn't need a reason."_

_The dog asked how he could fix things, but the dragon did not have a solution. "Do whatever you think is right."_

_So one day the dog waited for the cat. When the cat noticed him, the cat stopped. "What do you want?" He demanded._

_"I want to make things right," the dog said, being honest and defenseless for the first time in his life. "I'm sorry for being rude and uncaring, but I want your forgiveness. I love you and want you to love me back. This is the only way I know how to tell you."_

_The cat-_

The story suddenly ended. Kyo looked frantically on the back of the second piece of paper, but it was blank. His heart was thumping erratically in his chest. The dog was obviously Shigure, and the cat was surely Kyo, but was this really how Shigure felt? He really loved Kyo.

"What do you think?" Shigure's face was anxious.

Kyo took a breath. "Well," he began, "the language isn't really right for a children's book. And you didn't really end it. But-"

"Kyo, you imbecile!" Shigure yelled, cutting Kyo off. "What do you mean, 'the language isn't really right?!' Are you so dense that you can't see this story is a metaphor for you and me?! I don't want it published!!" He threw his hands up dramatically and Kyo stood up, rolled the manuscript up, and hit Shigure over the head with it.

"Will you let me finish?" He took a deep another deep breath. "As I was saying, you didn't really end it, but I think in the end the cat forgives the dog... And admits he loves the dog, too."

Shigure's hands dropped down to the table. "Wait. Wait just a minute. Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Hey, I'm just telling you how I thought the story ends." Kyo grinned as he began to walk out of the room and heard Shigure jump up from his place at the table to chase him.

--

Thank you for your patience! Next up is a YukixMachi!


End file.
